


Jake and the Wind

by Splotch15 (orphan_account)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Splotch15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tallstar leaves for an independent patrol, and meets some unexpected friends...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jake and the Wind

Tallstar trotted into the forest, relaxing his stiff muscles. He smiled as WindClan scent wreathed around him. There was one other familiar scent, though it was one that he couldn't quite put his paw on. The black and white tom opened his mouth and scents of prey flooded in. He crouched, hearing scuffling. He scrept forward, pouncing. Before he caught the shrew, a heavy weight pressed onto his shoulders. 

The familiar scent hit him, along with the scent of one of his kithood friends. “Jake? Barkface?” he gasped, trying to whip around. The weight vanished, but the scent was still clear. He stood up and faced his friends. Barkface dipped his head, his eyes clouded with something he couldn't recognize. “Greetings, Tallstar.” the ginger tom rumbled in a much deeper mew than he'd had on their journey. Tallstar smiled, dipping his head. 

“What are you too doing here?” he asked curiously, though his curiousoty subsided when he smelled a strong scent that was different from anything but toms. It smelled of when they'd mark scent borders. Tallstar shook, suddenly realizing what they were there for. “Stop!” he hissed in a high-pitched wail. The other cats crept forward. The tom never knew he was near the Twolegplace! There was a thick stone wall that was much too high for any cat to climb without support, and there were no trash cans or boxes laying around. 

Jake advanced, leaping and pinning Tallstar down. "We need you to fulfill our need. I know you want it..." And with that, he ground his lower half into Tallstar's humping his balls and dick. To Tallstar's horror, his own started to grow. Barkface chuckled, trotting forward with a huge cock swinging between his hind legs. 

"Mount him..." And Jake did, fucking him brutally. Tallstar moaned and thrust his hips forward, his dick pulsing with need. Barkface mounted Jake and secured his paws by gripping his hips and toying with the tomhood. With one swift flick of his hips, the medicine cat had entered the kittypet. The toms moaned and humped faster, feeling their balls pulsing fiercely. All three cummed at the same time, white liquid spattering into Jake and Tallstar. Tallstar's cum coated Jake's chest, and the ginger tom de-mounted, licking the white liquid off and purring naughtily. 

Now, Jake flopped down on his back, humping the air in front of Barkface's face. "Suck. Now." So he did, taking the red appendage into his mouth and twirling it around his tongue. Tallstar, feeling left out, slid under Barkface's legs and sucked on his still-hard dick, loving the way the medicine cat humped his face. All three climaxed and collapsed, resting before their next fuck.


End file.
